Traidora
by Dulcehp7
Summary: El amor es una emoción y una relación. Ata a amigos, hermanos, padres e hijos y a parejas románticas con sentimientos de lealtad y afección mutua. Las personas hacen cosas maravillosas y a veces terribles. Hacen innumerables sacrificios por las personas que aman, algunos pequeños y otros gigantes. Pero hay algunas, que se atreven a cometer traición.
.

..

…

El amor es una emoción y una relación. Ata a amigos, hermanos, padres e hijos y a parejas románticas con sentimientos de lealtad y afección mutua. Las personas hacen cosas maravillosas y a veces terribles por la fuerza del sentimiento llamado amor. Las personas hacen innumerables sacrificios por las personas que aman, algunos pequeños y otros gigantes. Pero hay algunas, que se atreven a cometer traición, con tal de estar con la persona amada…

Este es mi primer one-shot Dramione, para los que ya me han leído, ya saben lo trágica que me gusta ser, y para los que aún no son presas de mi demencia ¡bienvenidos!

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a nuestra fabulosa J.K. Rowling, pero la historia es totalmente producto de la poca cordura que me queda.

.

.

.

.

 _ *****Traidora*****_

.

.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de que Harry había derrotado a Voldemort, cuando la voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt sonó fuerte y clara en todo el castillo "Atrapen a los Motífagos", mi corazón se detuvo al escucharlo, eso era equivalente a una sentencia de muerte. Gire mi rostro hacia todas partes en busca de él, tenía que sacarlo de ahí, en ese preciso momento, observe a Ron a unos cuantos metros, venía a darme alcance, era visible su sufrimiento, y por Merlín que quería consolarlo, era lo mínimo que podía darle, hacia una hora me había besado por primera vez, y yo no había tenido corazón para rechazarlo. Pero ya había localizado mi objetivo, a unos veinte metros detrás de Ron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque prohibido.

Rápido había encontrado otra ruta para no tener que pasar junto a Ron, y corrí, corrí lo más aprisa que mis piernas que estaban a punto de desfallecer me lo permitieron, haber llegado hasta este punto, había sido todo un logro, Harry, Ron y yo llevábamos setenta y dos horas sin dormir y sin comer. El desgaste de nuestro cuerpo era tal, que sentía que en cualquier momento me desvanecería. Pero tenía que llegar a su encuentro, tenía que verlo a salvo, porque mi corazón no resistiría perderlo, no ahora, hacía mucho tiempo había tenido la oportunidad de dejarlo y hacer lo correcto, pero no ahora, bueno para ser honesta conmigo misma, jamás cavile la opción de dejarlo, desde el principio supe que estaba mal, y más o menos me imaginaba en que acabaría la cosa, y pese a todos sus intentos fallidos de él por alejarme, ya teníamos dos años juntos.

Gracias a Merlín él sabía que iría a su encuentro y lo vi esperándome tras un gran árbol en las penumbras. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, su cabello alborotado y sucio, manchas de mohín había por doquier en su rostro, y su capa, estaba rota y chamuscada, me recordó los segundos de horror que viví en la sala de menesteres cuando creí que lo vería morir. Más aun así, lucia como un dios griego, rodé los ojos exasperada, solo Draco Malfoy podría lucir así de bien en esas condiciones.

― ¡Corre, debemos salir de aquí! ― le dije en cuanto me acerque, fue cuando me percaté de que no estaba solo.

Narcisa Malfoy se soltó de los brazos de su hijo y se apartó un poco para darnos privacidad, no sé hasta qué punto conocía ella nuestra relación, pero al parecer era lo suficiente como para no insultarme o agredirme. Eso no impidió que me colocara en una posición donde no la perdiera de vista.

Draco me conocía bien, mejor que nadie, tomo mi cara y lo giro hacia él.

― Ella sabe todo lo nuestro ― acaricio mi rostro, con ternura y pasión contenida, tenía semanas que no nos veíamos, desde lo ocurrido en la Mansión Malfoy, cuando se negó a identificarnos y expuso a toda su familia por el amor que me profesaba.

― Debemos irnos Draco ― la idea de que lo capturaran me estaba sacando de quicio.

― Aun no, faltan Pansy y Theo, sabes que no puedo dejarlos aquí ― lo sabía, pero era egoísta, no quería arriesgarme a perderlo ― y también tengo que ir por el traslador.

― ¡No puedes ir a la Mansión Malfoy, es el primer lugar donde los buscaran! ― ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando este hombre?

― Hace dos meses lo lleve a nuestra cabaña, está ahí escondido ― me explico al ver mi desesperación.

― Draco date prisa ― Narcisa avanzo hacia nosotros.

Escuchamos ruidos de voces no muy lejos.

― Vámonos ― le tome la mano y estaba por jalarlo, pero él me detuvo.

― No Hermione, tú no puedes irte así, ― sin entender lo mire directo a los ojos con preocupación, acaso después de todo este tiempo juntos ¿me estaba dejando? ― No como un traidora, si te ven huyendo conmigo te apresaran, no descansaran hasta encontrarte. ― la preocupación en sus ojos era evidente, pero era cierto, se me acusarían de alta traición.

Se inclinó hacia mí y sujeto mi cara con ambas manos, se acercó lentamente a mis labios, su aliento a menta me hacía cosquillas, poso sus labios sobre los míos y lamio con ternura mi labio inferior para después succionarlo.

Lo envolví con mis brazos lo más fuerte que pude, Draco siempre me besaba de esa forma, como si quisiera absorberme el alma, como si en esa pequeña acción se le fuera la vida, como si fuera el primero y último beso que me diera, me poseía completamente en segundos, hacía que olvidara todo mi alrededor, mi ubicación, mi objetivo, hasta mi nombre…

Ansiaba el néctar de sus besos, esa dulzura en medio de pasión y lujuria desmedida, esa forma que él tenía de hacerle el amor a mi boca, inconscientemente subí mi pierna izquierda y la intente enrollar en su cadera, pero un tosecita fingida me saco de mi ensoñación.

Narcisa Malfoy no miraba de manera reprobatoria, me puse tan roja y nerviosa que Draco no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas ante la situación, le di un codazo para que se callara y una mirada de pocos amigos y al instante se recompuso. Narcisa miró asombrada la situación.

Draco tomo mis manos y las beso ― Nos veremos en tres horas en las adjuntas. ― Solo asentí, sabía que si intentaba hablar seguramente lloraría, odiaba las despedidas. ― Solo serán unas horas Herms, y estaremos juntos por siempre ― dijo las palabras adecuadas y lo solté.

Él envolvió en sus brazos a su madre y desaparecieron. En cuanto se fue un hueco se hizo paso en mi interior.

Me quede absorta en ese lugar por no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que Ron llegó.

― Te hemos buscado por todas partes ¿Qué haces aquí? ― me sujeto por lo hombros y me evaluó en busca de alguna herida. ― estaba aterrado, pensé que te habían secuestrado los mortífagos como venganza. ― intento besarme pero yo lo abrace, debía aclarar la situación.

― Ven, regresemos al castillo, no es seguro aquí a fuera y todo mundo está buscándote ― entrelazo su mano con la mía y me sentí miserable.

Tras varios minutos de caminar en silencio entre escombros, cadáveres, magos y brujas que cargaban heridos y cuerpos inertes, llegamos al gran comedor. Todos los Weasley estaban reunidos en torno a los cuerpos de Fred, Toncks y el profesor Lupin, Ginny y la señora Molly sonrieron al vernos llegar, su mirada deparo en nuestras manos enlazadas y al acto yo lo solté.

La señora Molly se acercó y me envolvió en sus brazos ―nos tenías preocupados ― era verdad, podía ver la preocupación en cada rostro de ellos, algo en mi interior si comprimió y la culpa me embargo.

Culpa por la decepción que pronto sentirían por mí, esa familia que me había abierto las puertas de su hogar y su corazón, ellos que tanto odiaban a los Malfoy, jamás me perdonarían mi deserción.

Los acompañe una hora más en su dolor y me levante en silencio, sin llamar la atención, tenía que prepararme para huir, baje a las cocinas, estaban desiertas, durante la guerra les habían pedidó a los elfos que abandonaran el castillo.

Tome un poco de comida y la metí en mi bolso de cuencas, escuche un crujir de tablas detrás de mí y me tense.

― Me hubieras dicho que tenías hambre, yo hubiera venido a buscar la comida para ti hermosa ― _"hermosa"_ esas últimas palabras me produjeron un nudo en la garganta. Estire la mano y tome un pedazo de pan y me gire.

―No quería molestarte ― mordí un trozo e intente pasar a un lado de él lo más normal que pude. Me atajo al instante y tomo mi mano.

―Sé que no es el momento para hablar de estas cosas ― acaricio mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, sus ojos azules me miraban intensamente ― pero quiero que sepas, que estoy feliz porque al fin estemos juntos.

No tuve fuerzas para mirarlo por más tiempo a los ojos, la vergüenza no me lo permitió, tampoco pude contradecirlo y romperle el corazón, no en ese momento, llore por la culpa que me atormentaba.

― No te preocupes, pronto nos repondremos ―me abrazo en un intento de consolación, pensaba que lloraba por nuestros caídos.

―Perdoname ― fue lo único sincero que pude decirle desde el fondo de mi corazón. Lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo vería.

― No seas tonta, tú no tienes culpa alguna ― se separó de mí y seco mis lágrimas, Ron había madurado tanto en los últimos meses, nada quedaba de ese chiquillo indeciso y revoltoso, de ese joven al que una vez había amado, el que había sido mi primer amor. Pero ya era tarde, hacía mucho tiempo que yo no sentía nada más por él.

Me separe de él y lo mire ―Gracias ― le dije sinceramente.

― ¿De qué? ― me pregunto curioso.

― Por todo… ― lo solté y emprendí el camino a la salida ― daré una vuelta por el castillo, debo buscar a Luna ― mentí una vez más. Odiaba hacerlo, pero muy a mi pesar, desde que iniciara mi relación con Draco, me había vuelto una experta.

Ron no me siguió más, subí a la torre de Gryffindor, no podía irme sin despedirme de Harry, él que era como un hermano, Draco me había pedido innumerablemente de veces que me fugara con él, pero mi respuesta siempre había sido la misma, _"No hasta que Harry gane esta guerra"_ no me había importado cuanto durara, yo no podía abandonar a Harry, se lo había prometido y se lo debía.

Lo encontré en su vieja habitación, recostado sobre la que alguna vez fue su cama, con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormido, pero no era así, sabía que solo estaba descansando. Me acerque y me senté aun lado, en la orilla de la cama. Le quite el cabello de la frente, observe su cicatriz, esa que casi dieciocho años atrás, marcaria su futuro. El peso que Harry había cargado sobre sus hombros había sido descomunal, injusto, devastador. Pero era una carga que yo me había prometido ayudarle a sobre llevar. Y lo había cumplido exitosamente.

―Deberías estar descansando ― me reprendió sin abrir los ojos.

― Solo quería saber que estabas bien ― me costó mucho contener el llanto, pensar que no lo volvería a ver me estaba matando, _"¿Serás capaz de renunciar a todo por este amor?"_ recordé la pregunta que constantemente Draco me hacía para convencerme de alejarme de él. Sí, mi respuesta siempre era si, esto me estaba doliendo hasta el alma, pero perder a Draco sin duda alguna me mataría.

Me levante de la cama, no quería delatarme, y era tiempo de irme, estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando su voz me detuvo.

― ¿Qué pasa Hermione? ― me pregunto al tiempo que escuche la cama moverse, seguramente se había puesto de pie.

― Nada ― mentí incapaz de girar a verlo ― voy a ducharme y descansar.

― ¿Qué pasa Hermione? ― volvió a preguntar, después de Draco, seguramente Harry era la persona que mejor me conocía. Se podía palpar en sus palabras la duda y la preocupación.

― Pensé que dormías ―Ginny apareció en el acto y entro a la habitación, esos segundos me sirvieron para salir aprisa.

Salí de la torre lo más aprisa que pude y me dirigí a los invernaderos, saldría por ahí para evitar el gran comedor, en cuanto llegue a los jardines comencé a correr, temerosa de que alguien me siguiera me apresure a los límites de los terrenos del colegio para poder desaparecer. No sé si era paranoia o miedo, pero podría jurar que escuchaba que alguien me seguía. En cuanto llegue al bosque prohibido me desaparecí.

Llegue a otro bosque, el amanecer ya se habría paso, este bosque era más hermoso y menos tenebroso y peligroso que el anterior, camine a la orilla de un rio por casi media hora, no podía llegar hasta la cabaña apareciéndome, la teníamos protegida. Cerca revise las adjuntas, llevaba ese nombre porque en ese punto se juntaban dos ríos, uno de agua fría color azul claro, y el otro de agua caliente, casi transparente, aun lado estaba nuestra cabaña.

Esa cabaña que era fiel testigo del inmenso amor que nos teníamos, mire mi reloj, llegaba quince minutos tarde, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda ¿y si se había marchado sin nosotros?

Al acercarme a la puerta escuche voces.

― ¿Estás seguro que vendrá? ― era la voz de Pansy, sonaba nerviosa.

― ¿Va a dejarlo todo por ti? ― Esta vez fue la vos de Theo ― debe estar loca ―fruncí el ceño y abrí la puerta.

― Siento llegar tarde ― me disculpe, de inmediato Draco me envolvió en sus brazos, olía estupendo, ya estaba bañado y arreglado, yo era aún era un desastre.

― Marchémonos de una vez ― Narcisa se puso de pie y salió de la cabaña, lucia toda de negro y su rostro era fiel testigo de que había estado llorando, estaba de luto, Lucius Malfoy había peleado a muerte para darles esos segundos de ventaja para que Draco huyera con ella.

Todos salimos de la cabaña y nos colocamos en círculo, Draco extrajo un pequeña esfera, con el mundo dibujado en él, en la parte superior había un botón rojo y una tachuela que él desprendió y la clavo en una parte de América que no reconocí, en cuanto el presionará el botón desapareceríamos en cuestión de dos segundos.

Era un traslador original y único, fruto de nuestras mentes brillantes y nuestra temible desesperación, nos había llevado construirlo un año entero, desde el inicio sabíamos que no importaba que bando ganara, jamás nos permitirían estar juntos. Él, un sangre pura, reconocido y temido mortífago, y yo, una impura, heroína famosa. No, esta sociedad no estaba lista para aceptar algo semejante.

Draco estaba por presionar el botón cuando escuche a mis espaldas mi nombre y solté la esfera y me gire.

Frente a mí, a no más de cuatro metros estaban Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ron y Charlie Weasley y Harry Potter, todos apuntándonos con sus varitas. Todos a excepción de Harry tenían cara de preocupación, Harry me miraba dolido.

―Hermione toca la esfera ― me ordenó Draco que ya cubría con su cuerpo a Narcisa, al igual que Theo cubría a Pansy.

― ¡Dejala ir maldito desgraciado! ― vociferó Ron que era sostenido por Charlie para que no hiciera una imprudencia.

― Por si no te has dado cuenta imbécil, nadie la está deteniendo ― Pansy y su lengua que no era capaz de mantener en su boca, expuso lo obvio.

― ¡Venga aquí señorita Granger! ― Kingsley Shacklebolt me extendió la mano sin dejar de apuntarnos.

― Señora Malfoy ― lo corrigió Draco. Destilaba odio por cada poro y disimuladamente ya había sacado su varita.

Ron me miro de inmediato, incrédulo y dolido por lo que acababa de escuchar, busco la respuesta en mis ojos, asentí con la cabeza. Hacia bastantes meses, para ser exactos, antes de que desapareciera con Harry y Ron en busca de los horrocruxes, había en lazado mi vida a la de Draco Malfoy, de todas las formas muggles y mágicas posibles. Theo y Pansy habían fungido como testigos.

―Pero hace unas horas nos besamos… ―me reprochó. Pude sentir la tensión de Draco a mis espaldas, no necesitaba verlo para saber que me estaba taladrando con la mirada, podía sentirlo.

― Tú me besaste ― lo corregí.

― ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Es un maldito mortífago de mierda! ― me gritó lleno de ira al tiempo que me apuntaba a mí con su varita. Jamás lo había visto tan furioso.

― Lo sé, pero lo amo, y él no hizo todo eso de lo que se le acusa, y en otras situaciones no tuvo salida. ― inútilmente intente explicar.

― No intentes justificarlo traidora ― dio un paso hacia mí.

― Vámonos Hermione, sabíamos que jamás lo creerían. ― Draco me tomo de la mano y bajo su varita, él jamás los dañaría, no porque no pudiera, si no por mí.

― ¡Espera! Está embarazada ― Harry sostuvo a Ron cuando este intento avanzar hacia mí.

La mirada de todos se posaron sobre mí, ni Draco lo sabía, apenas tenía tres meses y mi vientre no había crecido.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― no podía creer que Harry lo supiera.

― Durante la batalla, te vi lanzar tu expecto patronum, el cual por cierto, ya no es una nutria, sino un dragón, un dragón con una cria. ― En las palabras de Harry no había furia, ni reproche, solo tristeza, dolor por el camino que había escogido, un camino que nos separaba para siempre.

― Ven aquí y se te ofrecerá amnistía por tu contribución en la guerra. Vete y serás acusada de alta traición. ― Me ofreció Kingsley Shacklebolt.

― Hermione… ― me suplico Draco, él no quería que fuera prófuga.

― No ― conteste tajante. Nadie me haría cambiar de opinión, yo estaría con Draco aunque fuera en el mismísimo infierno.

― ¡Maldita traidora! ― me gritó Ron.

― Podemos detenerlos ― escuche a Charlie, era cierto, solo tres de nosotros estábamos armados y ellos eran cuatro. Mi corazón se estremeció y la desesperación se apodero de mí.

― Quedate y los dejaremos escapar ― volvió a ofertar Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry no dio tiempo a nadie de pensarlo e interfirió.

― ¡Vete! ― todos lo miramos incrédulos ― es lo único que puedo hacer por ti ― conjuro un hechizo no verbal que encerró a Kingsley, Ron y Charlie en una burbuja contra hechizos.

― Sabes que la siguiente vez que te vea no podre dejar que escapes ¿verdad? ― me miró conteniendo el llanto, así era la situación, ― en estos segundos, eres más que mi amiga, eres mi hermana, pero mañana, serás mi enemiga. ― pronuncio las palabras que destrozaron mi alma y no pude contener el llanto.

― Te quiero ― fue lo único que fui capaz de decirle.

― Y yo a ti ― una lagrima recorrió su mejilla ― ¡Cuidala! ― le ordenó a Draco.

― Con mi vida ― prometió y me jalo hacia él.

Coloque mi mano sobre la esfera sin dejar de ver a Harry, este me señalo el collar que me había regalado hacia dos navidades, era idéntico al de Ron y Ginny, lo supe en el acto, así fue como me encontró. Era un rastreador que el había hecho para encontrarnos por si nos secuestraban.

Mientras desaparecía me lo arranque y lo deje caer al piso, un segundo después desaparecimos, pero yo desaparecí de más lugares, del hogar de los Weasley, del corazón de Ron, de la buena imagen que mucha gente tenía de mí, del amor de Harry…

― Él te querrá siempre ― me dijo Draco al tiempo que me abrazaba mientras aparecíamos en una hermosa playa.

― Jamás me perdonara ― dije en voz alta mi mayor temor y dolor.

― No ― me confirmo él y llore más ―No te perdonara, porque no tiene nada que perdonarte, su dolor es por tu partida, no porque te considere una traidora. ― Mire sus ojos y vi sinceridad, me abrace más a él y me cargo en sus brazos, el resto se habían retirado para darnos privacidad.

― Ahora descansá, te hace mucha falta, cuando despiertes me contaras eso de que vamos hacer padres ― me miro sonriente, feliz por la noticia.

Quise contestarle, pero el sueño y cansancio me venció, saber que estaba a salvo y en los brazos del hombre que tanto amaba, era reconfortante, después de dos largos años por fin podríamos estar juntos, sé que mi felicidad no será completa, siempre me aran falta esos seres que tanto quiero, pero fue el precio a pagar y aunque me duele en cada fibra de mi cuerpo, sé que nunca llegare arrepentirme.

Si bien Draco Malfoy es el hombre que alguna vez de niño me hizo la vida imposible, también fue el joven que me dejo ver a través de su corazón que la vida no es blanca o negra, tiene matices, y Draco es mi gris oscuro favorito, me enseño que lo buenos, no son tan buenos, y que los malos, no son tan malos.

¿Cómo fue que caí rendida a sus pies o él a los míos en medio de una guerra? Es una larga historia, que tal vez algún día les contare, confórmense con saber que Draco Malfoy es mío y yo suya, y llegar hasta aquí juntos, supuso de muchos sacrificios por parte de ambos, de dolor y alegría, y que lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir, fue haber entrado aquella vez por accidente en el baño de hombres en el sexto curso, y encontrar a un Draco desgarrado por no querer matar a Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
